Sasha Demidov
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |title = Junior Sergeant |affiliation = (formerly) Leviathan |tv series = Agent Carter (2 episodes) |actor = James Hebert |DOD = April 18, 1946 |status = Deceased}} Sasha Demidov, often referred to as "The Man in the Green Suit", was a former Soviet soldier that become a Leviathan operative following World War II. He was killed by Agent Peggy Carter while hunting Nitramene, a bomb designed by Howard Stark. Biography World War II Sasha Demidov was a soldier in the 478th Regiment. In cooperation with General John McGinnis of the United States Armed Forces, Demidov's regiment went to Finow, Germany to stop the Nazi advancement. General McGinnis used the gas Midnight Oil on the Soviet soldiers. The 478th regiment killed each other; however, Demidov survived. The gas damaged Demidov's larynx to the point that it had to be removed.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Leviathan Sasha Demidov was recruited by an organization called Leviathan along with fellow Soviet soldier Leet Brannis. Demidov was deprived of his larynx, and even of his name, becoming a silent assassin for the organization, known only as "The man in the Green Suit" due to his usual outfit.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide ]] The Man in the Green Suit went to La Martinique where he stood by the bar and watched Peggy Carter go into Spider Raymond's office. Once she had left, he walked into the office and discovered Raymond rummaging through his safe, trying to find the Nitramene bomb that Carter had just stolen. Raymond pleaded with The Man in the Green Suit that he could fix the situation and reacquire the bomb, but the Man in the Green Suit did not listen and shot him in the head instead. As he ran outside to try and find the Nitramene, he noticed Carter getting into a cab. Ambush at Colleen O'Brien's Apartment ]] At the residence that Carter shared, the Man in the Green Suit found Colleen O'Brien resting in and killed her with a single bullet to the head as he searched for the bomb. Meanwhile, Carter was in the bathroom deactivating it. She emerged from the bathroom to find her roommate dead and Green Suit aiming his gun behind her. Carter appeared for formidable than the Man had anticipated and fought back, seeing the scar on his throat. After a prolonged fight where Carter burned his hand on the stove and threw him out of a window, the Man in the Green Suit fled. ]] Returning to the Hotel Cosmopolitan to treat his injuries, the Man informed his contact in Leviathan via the Remote Typewriter that Spider Raymond was dead and he still sought the Nitramene and Leet Brannis. Seeking revenge for his embarrassing defeat, the Man also mentioned Carter and requested permission to execute her, which was granted. The Man's contact then informed him that his next target would be a Mob Boss who Brannis would likely attempt to sell the Nitramene to.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Eventually, the Man in the Green Suit found the Mob Boss he had been sent to find. The Man murdered the Mobster's wife and tortured him by plunging a knife in his hand before questioning him. The Mobster insisted that he had not wished to buy the Nitramene and suggested he ask Gino DeLucia. Once the mobster had been executed, the Man sought out DeLucia who revealed the information he wanted before being executed as well, the Man learned that Brannis would be at the residence of a Sheldon McFee. Death ]] Upon getting there, the man spotted Peggy Carter, Leet Brannis, and Edwin Jarvis leaving the place with a Daisy Clover milk truck filled with the Nitramene bombs. Managing to get ahead of them, the man leapt atop the truck and began firing to kill those inside, managing to dislodge the Nitramene and fatally wound Brannis while Jarvis fired a shotgun at the man in retaliation. ]] Carter got atop the truck as well and the two battled as Jarvis tried to use a shotgun to shoot him from inside, losing his key to the Hotel Cosmopolitan during the fight. Seeing a large body of water, Carter instructed Brannis to drive into the water; she took a knife and pinned the hand of the Man in the Green Suit to the truck, telling him that this is where she would get off. As the others jumped from the truck, the Man went over with it; the truck then exploded and imploded, killing the man instantly.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Identified Eventually, Sasha Demidov was identified by the Strategic Scientific Reserve New York Bell Company Office branch after his body was found. Trying to learn the connection between him and Howard Stark became a quest for Roger Dooley that would lead the chief to Nuremberg Prison to talk to Ernst Mueller. Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Sasha Demidov was an expert in martial arts. Using weapons he was able to fight Carter for a while before she killed him. *'Expert Marksman:' Demidov was skilled in using firearms. He gained military experience as part of the Soviet Armed Forces. Demidov killed Spider Raymond without drawing the attention of trained Strategic Scientific Reserve agents in the same building. *'Expert Assassin:' Demidov was able to kill multiple men with ease. Highly trained agent Peggy Carter was in an adjacent room and did not hear Demidov kill Colleen O'Brien in their apartment. Demidov tortured and killed the mobster Gino DeLucia, gaining information from a man in a profession known for discretion. *'Expert Spy:' Demidov was able to infiltrate places and interrogate his victims without being noticed. Demidov entered Colleen O'Brien's Apartment without Peggy Carter noticing and he lived quietly at the Hotel Cosmopolitan without his landlord truly knowing him. Equipment Weapons *' ': The Beretta 1934 was Demidov's handgun and weapon of choice, customizing it with a suppressor for covert killings. It was the handgun he used to kill Colleen O'Brien in her apartment and in an attempt to kill Peggy Carter shortly after. He also used it to kill several mob bosses while tracking the Nitramene stolen by Leet Brannis. Relationships Allies *Leviathan **Johann Fennhoff - Leader Enemies *Peggy Carter † - Killer *Leet Brannis † - Ally turned Enemy and Victim *Edwin Jarvis † *Spider Raymond † - Victim *Colleen O'Brien † - Victim *Mob Boss † - Victim *Gino DeLucia † - Victim Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' (mentioned) ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' (mentioned) ***''The Iron Ceiling'' (mentioned) ***''Valediction'' (photograph) Trivia *The aliased which Demidov used in his passports were amalgamations of known filmmakers. He used "Alfred Lean" for his British passport, combining and ; "Orson Hawks" for his American passport, combining and ; and "Federico Rosellini" for his Italian passport, combining and . References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Leviathan Operatives Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Peggy Carter Category:Soviet Armed Forces Soldiers